1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for detecting the transmission of wireless devices in human operated machinery.
2. Background and Relevant Art
As mobile devices have increased in popularity and features, accidents involving distracted drivers have also increased. Substantial efforts have been made to educate the public regarding the dangers of distracted driving and to prevent drivers from using mobile devices while driving. Some jurisdictions have gone so far as to enact laws prohibiting the use of wireless devices while driving. Similarly, many companies have implemented policies that strictly prohibit the use of mobile devices while operating company machinery, such as cars, mining equipment, or other similar machines.
One difficulty in implementing such policies is the inability of organizations to determine whether the operators are actually using mobile devices while operating vehicles or other machinery. While some systems have been developed to detect the use of mobile devices, these systems have been unable to distinguish whether the mobile device is being used within the operator area of the vehicle or other machinery. In particular, it can be difficult to distinguish between mobile phone use within a vehicle or machine and mobile phone use near the vehicle or machine.
As one will understand, implementing effective policies that restrict the use of wireless devices within human operated machinery is made more difficult by the inability to identify violations of the policy. Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, or methods that can accurately determine whether a mobile device is being used and in some instances, whether the device is simply ‘on’ or ‘active’ within a vehicle or some other type of human operated machinery.